


RWBY: With Roses Comes Thorns

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Missions, Platonic Relationships, Series, Spying, White Fang, super friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Ruby and Blake are on a mission! To do what? Well, Ruby isn't so sure just yet...





	

The midnight hour was upon the kingdom of Vale and its residents.   
Almost everyone was asleep...almost everyone.

Blake was the exception.   
She attempted to sneak out of the dormitory without being caught.   
Tonight was the night she would catch up on the White Fangs actions from up close. At least, she wished she was much closer but she blew her cover that other time with Sun and knew it would be more than a risk to show up at another meeting again.

That was where her skills came in.

Blake planned to take a look at their work in action.  
She found out where their newest hiding place was and waited until the last night of their work in the area to check them out.   
She took her blades with her and hid them away. As she made her way down the hallway, an unseen variable made its way into her evening.  
"Blake, is that you?" Ruby rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.  
Her cover was certainly blown.

After a while, she took the time to explain to Ruby what her plans were in terms of spying on the White Fang so late at night.   
"They just don't understand...that with great power comes great responsibility. And I need to keep tabs on them before they do something drastic like they did at the docks."  
"Blake, at least let me come with you."  
"I don't know, this is pretty dangerous.. And I don't want something to happen to you."  
"But Blake," she put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.  
"We're a team. And teammates don't let other teammates go out to do dangerous members by themselves."  
Blake smiled. No one has ever made such a gesture.  
"Fine. But you're not allowed to tell anyone I let you tag along with me."  
"Deal! I swear on Yang's baking skills that I won't say a thing!" Ruby realized what she had said and put a hand over her mouth.  
"Wait," Blake didn't know if she heard that correctly.  
"She bakes?"   
Ruby definitely did it this time.   
"Pshhh, naaah.." Ruby waved off her comment and continued down the hallway with Blake questions as she trailed behind her.

After an hour or so walking the dark and empty streets of Vale, they finally arrived to the port where their original battle against the dark part of the White Fang happened a few months ago. They sneaked between the abandoned warehouses and walked into one of the buildings on the completely empty part of town, expecting some sort of confrontation, but their expectations were met with disappointment.

"It seems like they haven't been here in awhile.." Ruby looked around the inner part of the warehouse where there may have been holding their supplies in. Nothing but empty boxes lined up against the dingy walls.  
"Wait, don't move." Blake hurried over to her side and took a peek into one of the wooden boxes.  
Apparently, it held an aluminum briefcase flat on the very bottom.  
"I knew it." She mumbled as she removed the briefcase from the wooden box and laid it flat on the concrete ground.  
"What do you think is in there?" Ruby leaned in and looked at it from the side.  
"Believe it or not, I don't have a guess." Blake walked around the box and attempted to make a guess. She knew it couldn't be money, so she discarded that idea. And it certainly couldn't be notes or papers, the White Fang never worked like that.

"There's only one way to find out now." Ruby summoned open her scythe and pointed it at the middle of the briefcase.  
"Don't open it with that, it could easily be a trap set for someone specifically like us, snooping around," Blake took out her out [Gambol]'s katana and pointed the tip of the blade to the edge of the briefcase. The closer she brought it to the edge, the more nerve wracking it became for herself and Ruby.  
"Ooh, be careful Blake.." Worry welled up in Ruby's voice, as well as the expression on her face.

Blake decided to rip off the band-aid and swiftly cut the aluminum case open, without even moving the case out of its place on the ground.

Ruby and Blake moved in closer to see inside the contents of the case.  
And it was dazzling...quite literally.  
The entire briefcase had one of the every kind of dust, even the rare ones you can't find in just any shop in Vale.  
There was a question at hand though.   
Why were there multiple copies of the red dust?  
Those certainly aren't as rare as the white-crystalline.

Something had to give.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby quietly asked as they gazed at the brightness of the contents in the suitcase.  
"I'm going to assume so."   
"Alright! So we're taking this back and returning it to the authorities?"  
"More or less." Blake closed the briefcase.  
"What does that mean?" Ruby genuinely did not understand.   
Blake sighed and put down the suitcase.  
"I'm going to need you to trust me here. If I tell you my plans, I want to be sure you won't look at me any different.”


End file.
